The NORC Administrator in conjunction with the director of each Core Laboratory, with governance by the Executive Committee, will be responsible for monitoring and documenting the use of each core and prevent overiap of funding for services. The NORC Administrator and the Executive Committee are responsible for preventing overiap of funds, particulariy potential overlap in the relationship between Core Laboratory Directors'grants and NORC Core Laboratory support and the "joint-venture" collaborations between NORC Core Laboratories and other NIH-funded centers. NORC investigators who wish to use a core facility will be required to complete an application form that will include a short summary ofthe project and a specific request for services. Investigator funding sources and potential budgetary overiap will be reviewed before services are initiated. In addition, the NORC administrator will obtain an annual list of grant support awarded to NORC investigators from the School of Medicine Research Office. This list will be reviewed by the Directors of each Core Laboratory and the NORC Director to further monitor budgetary overiap.